War of love
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: What happens if Thalia Grace never became a hunter and fell in love  with Percy?, What happens if she becomes pregnant with his child? This is my  first fanfic so please be kind. Rated M for violance, lemons and swearing.
1. Love from far away

**Disclamier:I do not own PJO,Rick Riordan does, and it would be an honor to meet him**

**By the way just to let everyone know this is set a month after The last Olympian**

**Thalia's p.o.v**

I looked at the young, paled skin boy with sparlking deep green, blue eyes and short black hair and let out a soft sigh as he waved at me from his side of the lake. "Thals, over here!" Percy yelled as he waved his hands to try to catch my attattion which he already had,

"I'm coming!" I yelled laughing to catch up to him despise it beinging my uncle Posidon's domain. I soon as I was near Percy, the boy pick's me up by my underarm's and slowly bring's his lips to mine as we share a amazingly, wonderful kiss "Mine...he's all mine" I thought as we kiss then in a loud boom, I woke up.

"Damn!" I thought as I got up from my bed, a skull bedsheet and "4 steps on how to kill a barbie" pillow with some died drool on it, flung everywhere as I got up taking a towel and fresh white panties to take a shower, hating my lonely cabin and statue of my father Zeus in the middle of the room.

As the warm refreshing water slid down my back and my spiked black hair, I thought of my stupid, crazy cousion who I loved..."Why did I love Percy...did he love my back?...why am I fucking talking to myself?, damn it!" I shouted turning off the water, drying myself off and getting dress in some short jeans and a black t-shirt, stepping out to breakfast to see my friends Rachel, Annabeth, Nico and Gover and of course my love, Percy.

**Percy's p.o.v**

I saw the beautiful, punk rock raven haired girl, with her amazingly pale skin, electric blue eyes and angel filled smile walk up to us, even though we all sat at different table's we somehow manged to talk to one another.

"What's up Owl girl, Goat boy, Hell kid, Red, and Kelp for brains!" Thalia laughed as Rachel, Annabeth and Nico looked offened by their new names and Grover and myself just nodded back "Owl girl!" Annabeth spat in anger as Thalia being the brave, proud girl that she is laughed again before taking a bite of her bacon, and winking at me "Yeah Owl girl!, you know, cause your mother's favorite animal is the owl, bookworm" Thalia smirked as Annabeth opened her mouth to reply a come back but found she could not, so she shut her mouth and took a mouth full of eggs instead "So whats your plans for today, Pinecone face" I asked as Thalia paused for a second then shrugged "I don't know" she replyed with a small sigh before taking her second peice of bacon "Maybe I might go for a swim today" she added with a playful smirk and wink at me as I smiled back "What about you guys" Thalia asked as she looked at me and my friends. Nico shook his head "Maybe just go shadow traveling" he spoke as Grover said "Thinking about helping the Demeter kids with picking some weeds and all that shit" Grover added with a laugh, Rachel said she was going to play vollyball with the Apollo kids and Annabeth said she had some work to do at her cabin which just left me "You know what, I think I'll go for a swim today as well" I spoke with a wink as Thalia as she looked away with a smile.

After breakfast we all said good-bye to one another and went our seperate ways, Thalia catching up to me as I went to the lake "Hey" she spoke softly as I luaghed "Hey" I replied back "So whats up with you going swimming today?, you don't like water cause you know, it's my father's domain" I said with a smirk as Thaila punched me in the arm "Just wanted to try something new, you know...I'll go get change, be right back" She answered as her hand rested on my arm for a few seconds more and she smiled then ran to her cabin leaving me to shake my head in wonder "So cute" I chuckled softly to myself.


	2. To kiss the sea

**Thalia's p.o.v**

I went to get on my black with a white skull heart two peice on just for Pecy to see, I knew that it was a little to sexy but hey got to start somewhere right? After I came out of my cabin I went up to the dock to see Percy already in the water, he took one look at my uniform and smirked "Wow are you sure your the same Pinecone face I know?" he asked as I threw a rock at him which he dodged making me smile "Shut up!, of course I am" I laughed as Percy waved for me to jump in already.

Taking a deep breath and praying that my uncle would be ok letting his niece into his domain I jumped off the deck into the water. The water was freezing, I had no clue how Percy could stand it, but looking at him next to me laughing telling me it was going to take a while to get use to the water and holding my hand in his brought a smile to my face, that is in till he dunked me under with him, making me miss a breath and also hitting him, which I should have done harder.

We were under water for what seemed like four minutes, of course Percy being the son of the sea could easily breath in here while I felt like I was going to drown. Percy grabbed my hand and brought our bodies closer, suddenly I could breath and it felt amazing, with a smirk I knew Percy had right now, we dived closer to the lake floor seeing sights I would not normally see except in pictures, from a starfish to a trout to a turtle it was incredible, I did not know Percy could see this everyday without haivng to worry about drowning, I loved it, but looking at the young man beside me I knew without a doubt I loved him more, even if he was my cousin, I wanted to feel his lips on mine, to feel his body on top of mine and share a life with him...I wanted him to have my heart but first I had to show him I wanted to be more then friends, so I stopped as I realized we were in the middle of the lake floor, Percy looked at me with an eyebrow raised as if to ask "Why'd we stop?"

I smiled as I looked into his handsome deep green, blue eyes and pale pink lips then as if he knew what I was about to do he stood in front of me, and smiled then brought his face to mine so that we were inch's apart, without hesitation I closed the distance between us as our lips touched for the very first time, all my heart and passion put into it as I ran my hands though his hair and he kissed back with as much force as I did, I opened my mouth sightly to allow his tounge entrance into my mouth as he eagerly did so, the feeling of his tounge exploring every part of my mouth was amazing with the soft gentleness of the water and I knew for the first time in my life, I kissed the sea.

**Percy's p.o.v**

As my tounge explored Thalia's mouth, my mind was zap with awe (sorry bad pun)

Anyway I had a feeling of love, or was it lust towards her, I wanted her...not just her body, I wanted her heart and soul if she was willing to give it me as long as I gave her mine in return.

After a few more minutes I broke the kiss and smiled at Thaila as she smiled back then I brought us up to the surface so we could talk. Once we got up to the surface I looked at Thalia's amazingly curved body, her small but beautiful breast, her long shaped legs and her flat belly as well as face of an angel made me love her even more, if the gods blessed me with her I would do whatever I could to thank them, I had a feeling the goddess of love already knew about our love for eachother even before we did.

"Come on" I said to Thalia once we got out of the lake and shared another kiss "Let's go get dress and head to dinner, Pinecone face" I said softly as she punched me in the arm hard, smiled and nodded then gave me a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you there, Kelp for brains" she laughed as I smiled then we went to our cabins to change, "What am I going to tell the guys?" I thought thinking of how our friends would react to our new relationship then I thought to myself "You know what, I don't care what other's think about me and Thalia, as long as we are happy why should it matter" I spoke with pride and smiled as I ran to the dining hall to meet the others.


	3. Heart, body and soul

**I do now own PJO but I did make up Thalia's and Percy's middle name, hope thats not their real names.**

**Percy's p.o.v**

After I walked from the lake (my clothes drying quickly thanks to being son of the sea) I looked over the hill and saw that it was in fact almost time for dinner. Being quick to get to my table, I looked over at all my friends noticing that Thalia was not yet done changing and wondering whats taking her so long, so instead of worrying I turned to my friend Grover just as he was taking to a few wood nymphs and his girlfriend and decided to join in the conversion. "Then out of nowhere, this crazy human try's to run me over with his truck, I mean sure I was in the middle of the street but I think the dumbass was fucking drunk, I mean come on, how the hell do you not know...hey Percy!...that-" Grover keep talking as I went to my own table feeling hungry after a day of swimming.

Nico looked over at Percy watching him eat some fried pork chops, mashed potatoes with gravy and cheese green beans and drinking a glass of milk as he kept looking over his shoulder as if he was searching for somebody. With a evil smile Nico walked over to Percy as he quickly turned to fast making Percy jump "O...oh hey Nico, whats up?" Percy strutted as Nico just shrugged "Nothing you know...just hanging out...so how did your swim with Thalia go?" Nico asked with innocence while inside he was laughing like a person on crack "F...fine, we had a good time actually, just swimming and talking really, you know?" Percy asked as he played with his food and smiled thinking clearly of someone and once more looking over his shoulder "Hmmm...really?, and what else did you two do for what 12 hours?" Nico asked softly as Percy shook his head "Nothing" he added as Nico sighed "So...how was your two's kiss?" Nico asked quitely as Percy gagged then looked at Nico with shock "W...what!" he whispered "You heard me...let's just say I have some good contact with old sea dogs" Nico said with a smirk as Percy grabbed him by the coller and pulled him close to his face in anger "Nico I swear if-", "Hey...we are friends right...you'll tell everyone when you want to...just you know...be sure to use protection when you pop her cherry" Nico said softly as Percy who was drinking his glass of milk spit it out hearing Nico's comment "NICO!" Percy yelled loudly but he was gone, laughing.

After my "Talk" of family moment with the son of Hades I knew he was right, but him being the only person to know about mine and Thalia's relationship was good for me. Finally Thalia show's up in a dark red shirt with a eagle holding a football in both talons and blue shorts which was kinda unlike Thalia, looking at me she mouthed "Sorry" as I nodded letting her know it was ok, and she sat down to eat.

**Thaila's p.o.v**

(Two weeks later) If nobody knew about mine and Percy's relationship now then they were either new or really stupid, Percy was not a hit it and quite it guy (even if he was my father would kill him, and having your father as lord of the sky kinda ruins the moment) and for that I was glad, I felt so happy when I was with him, which I'll admit was not really like me. Once the Aphrodite wimps told me to take a hike and leave Percy with a real women not some ulgy, spikey rock girl. So I threw them into the lake and was about to zap them to Hades in rage when Percy (and about 40 campers) stopped me and dragged me away from the soaking spoiled bitch's, now here I was two days later with Percy laughing about it as he kissed me on the cheek "You know Thals...when we had our first kiss...I knew that you were the girl for me...and to be honest...I'll do anything to keep us together" the handsome, stupid boy said as I smiled and kissed him on the lips, loving the taste of the sea on his body "Anything?" I asked softly with a tease but also serious.

As much as I loved spending time with him and being with him I felt like it was the right time to move on up in our relationship...I just did not want him to feel like he had to make the first move, "Um...yeah anything" Percy said with a chuckle as we were both quite for a few moments then I spoke "Hey...um...Percy?" I said quitely as he looked at me in my eyes "Yeah?" he asked "D...do...you think it's...time for us to...I don't know...move up in our relationship?" I asked with seriousness as he thought for a few seconds, longer then his ADHD would let him before he replied "I...if you feel its really time for us to move on to the next level...then im with you all the way, Thalia" Percy said honestly as he smiled and kissed me on the lips, using my name instead of a nickname which caught me off guard some.

"W...would you ...you know...like to try to have some "fun" tonight?" I asked turning away so I did not see his face, I did not want him thinking I was a slut or anything (hell i'm still a damn virgin) but I did not want the moment for the both of us to be ruined and be uncomfortable if one of us did not act now, what he said next though surprised me, almost bringing tears to my eyes "Only if your ready, Pinecone face" Percy said softly with a smile and kiss on my lips as he got up, streached and held out his hand to help me up as I took it and together we walked to dinner...was tonight really the night Percy and I were going to make love?.

**Percy's p.o.v**

I'll be honest I was confused and nervous, I mean what kinda girlfriend wants to be the the first to make a move. I mean sure im a guy and we think about sex...but I did not want to be that kinda guy in till we were both really ready, I knew with all my heart Thalia was not using me, she was not like that, but maybe we were rushing things a bit by jumping into bed only two weeks into our relationship...still I told Thalia that I was with her if she was ready and I would not back down now, I loved her, she knows that...I just hoped everything goes great tonight.

After a good meal of beef stew and kool-aid (grape) and a hour or so of hanging out with the guys, I head off to my cabin to make sure I had everything ready (even though we were meeting at her cabin, a man's got to be perpared right?) making sure my breath smelled good, my clothes were fresh and I had a box of condom's, I quitely went over to Thalia's cabin, even though it was lights out. Once I knocked on the door twice, Thalia let me in and I walked into her cabin, now I seen my girlfriend's cabin before but now it looked completely different, candles smelling like the mint all over the place, the 20 foot statue of Zeus was turned around away from Thalia's bed and her bed was covered with beautiful purple flowers as she herself had on a long light blue night gown that showed a bit of her breast "Sorry...I was getting cleaned up" Thalia said softly as I smiled and kissed her lips then looked down at my black and red shorts and white t-shirt "Guess I should have got cleaned up myself" I spoke with embarresment as Thalia laughed her beautiful laugh melting my heart as I looked into her eyes "So...are you ready then?" I asked as she stopped then nodded with seriousness walking over to the bed, she layed on it slowly and lifted one leg up "Are you coming seaweed brain?" she asked using Annabeth's nickname for me as I smiled then went to meet her on the bed, as I laided on top of her and kissed her once then again as the kiss got more heated.

I slowly kissed down her neck as she let out a soft moan, as I laided one hand one her belly and kissed her lips again as she smiled with lust in her eyes. Being gentle I took off one strap as her small breast but hard and amazing pink nipples was in my full view, without pause I slid off her other strap as Thalia gracefully (sorry bad pun) took off her gown fully in nothing more then very sexy pink lingerie underwear that showed off her ass in a awesome way "What do you think, son of the sea?" Thalia teasted me as I gulped looking at her angel like form "I...I...I-" I spoke but was cut off as Thalia flipped us over so that she was on top "My turn" she said slowly as she kissed me on the lips, then gentely took off my shirt before tracing one finger up and down my chest as she licked her lips staring at my six-pack with hunger "Your a very stong man, Percy...but you'll have to keep up with me if you want to have "fun" hehehe" Thalia spoke with such softness her voice was like honey, turing me on really fast as my member showed from my shorts and Thalia smiled "A little eager huh?" Thaila asked staring at my rising member and kissing me on the lips before she kissed my chest making me groan and pulled off my shorts, only three more item's between the both of us before the "fun" started.

**Thalia's p.o.v**

By the gods was I horny, damn this guy knew how to turn a women on thats for sure and he was all mine, thank the gods he's my first. After I kissed Percy's chest again, I looked at my man's shorts and smiled "Do you wanna do the honors or should I?" I asked softly as Percy glared at his shorts like they were an enemy out to harm me, with swiftness that Hermes would have been proud of, his black and red shorts were off showing plain gray boxers and hairy pale legs as I smiled "That's my Kelp for brains" I laughed to myself as Percy then looked at me with an eyebrow raised "What?" I asked confused as he then looked from me to my underwear and back again as I looked down and mentally slapped myself "How else do you have sex if your not naked, stupid?" one side of my brain asked like I was a small child as I ignored the voice and with a seductive smile as I lifted my body up and slid down my panties off my person before they like all our other clothes dropped to the floor.

With all my clothes gone , only one piece of cloth standed between Percy's and myself's "fun" but before we could just dive in, or him to just dive into me so to speak we needed to get "warmed up". Being gentle and sexy, I kissed his chest up and down and looked at his boxers with a lust-ful smile, with one last kiss on the lips at Percy I took off his boxers to reveal his long pink tipped 7 inch member that had me almost drooling "Damn he's a big boy" I thought to myself and laughed softly before I went stright in for the kill. I jerked his member three times as he moaned, then without hesitation I took his whole member into my mouth and gagged as it reached the back of my throat, then sucked it nice and hard as Percy groaned in pleasure, after ten minutes I felt Percy's body tense as he yelled "Thalia...I...I..i'm CUMMING!" he shouted as I suddenly tasted a warm liqud in my mouth ripping me out of my thoughts as I swollowed it. With a loud sigh Percy breathed hard as he smiled and I grinned back at him, lifting my body up I positioned his member near my entrance ready to move down "Wait!, Thalia wait!" Percy yelled as I looked at him in confusion as he got out a box of condoms and I mentally slapped myself again, once he put it on and double checked to make sure it was on right, he grabbed both my hands, kissed my lips and nodded as I smiled with a tear in my eye "So thoughtful" I spoke softly as I took a deep breath then plunged myself down on him, losing my virginity but connecting my body, heart and soul to Perseus Allan Jackson's.

**Percy's p.o.v**

My first thought was that Thalia should not have dropped down so fast as I realized that I just broke her hymen as she let out a gasp turned scream that I muffled quickly with my mouth on hers as she roughly sobbed waiting a few moments before she started to grind her hips on mine, as I threw my head back in satisfaction earning a long moan from Thalia as well. After 15 minutes I wanted to switch so without warning I flipped us over so that I was on top, earning a long passion filled moan from Thalia as I grinded hard and fast into her but even that was not enough for her as she yelled for me to go faster wiping sweat from mine and her forehead as I went even faster and harder, my member going deeper intro her causing her to moan loud in joy as I gabbed one of her breast and begain to rub it as she hissed in lust, I could feel the both of us getting close to release so with one last kiss of my lips on hers and one last hard, lust and heart felt thrust I released into her as she did the same right that second, Thalia threw her head back and screamed in sexual fulfillment so loud the whole camp would have heard her if not at that exact second a roar sounded in the woods so loud even Thalia's scream was drowned out.

With tiredness that could even surpress a god, I pulled out of Thalia and kissed her lips, then I took off the condom and rested beside my beautiful rock angel. If I would have looked more closely, I then would have realized my mistake, noticting the dime size hole in the front of the condom as I slept beside my true love.


	4. News of sorrow

**Just to tell you all once again, I made up the middle names for both Thalia and Percy, I hope thats not their real names**

**Thalia's p.o.v**

(Four days later) I can't believe it, it's been four days since that wonderful night between Percy and myself, and I would NEVER forget it. Taking another bite of my french toast I looked over at my friends then Percy and sighed "So handsome" I thought to myself when I looked at the Apollo's cabin kids and saw they were fooling around as usual but also seeing the Demeter kids doing the same and the Hermes kids to.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" I wondered as they fell down laughing leaving me to shake my head in wonder, after Mr. D got done with the "chores" of the day I got up from my table and walked over to Percy "Want to go for a walk?" I asked as he smiled and nodded getting up and telling the guys bye. When I had Percy alone and to myself I thought of the amazing night four days ago and the way it changed our relationship, as I held his hand Percy looked worried and quite for some reason and he was starting to worry me "Percy?...you ok?" I asked as Percy snapped his head towords me and nodded "Y...yeah I...I'm fine babe" he said nervously and I could tell he was lying, but Percy never lied to me...what's his deal?

After looking out to the lake with Percy for about two hours I started feeling tired even though it was not even near lunch yet "Hey...um...Percy...i'm tired...I think i'm just going to head to sleep for a bit ok?" I told him as he looked at me concerned but nodded, once we got to my cabin and he kissed me goodnight I undressed into some shorts with my shirt still on and hugging the pillow, drifted off to sleep.

I woke up not even an hour into my sleep, and for some strange reason I felt really, really sick. Running, not walking but really running to the ladies room I threw up long and hard into the toilet as I started to wonder what was wrong with me, before I threw up again. After about 15 minutes and throwing up two more times really hard and long, something came to my mind "Could I be..._pregnant__?" I_ wondered as I flushed the toliet for the fourth time and washed my hands before getting back to my cabin and getting out a pregnancy test (a girls always got to be prepard right?) and heading back to the rest room without meeting anyone and fighting myself along the way "That can't be possible, I saw Percy put the condom on...could it have broken though?...no, otherwise Percy would have told me...right?" I said to myself, one part of my brain agreeing with me the other side still fighting me "Won't know till you take the test now will you Lighting brain?" it spoke as I groweled at it but knew it had a point, so without further ado I slipped off my shorts and panties and took the test.

After I got done peeing, I waited for the results, ten minutes later the test told me my greatest fear, loud and very clear...I, Thalia Linda Grace was pregnant with Perseus Allan Jackson's child.

**Percy's p.o.v**

I was worried about Thalia, I won't deny that..she was my love and had my heart, but something told me something bad was going to happen today. After I took her to her cabin I headed to my own to wait for lunch and just rest for a while, five minutes later I heard a knock on my door, walking and opening the door I was shocked to see Thalia sobbing, she was crying so hard I thought for a second she lost someone close to her before I felt a hand slap my right cheek hard. "Perseus Allan Jackson...I can't believe you!" Thalia cried as I recovered and saw her eyes held anger, no fury...she was furious. "What...what are you talking about-" I asked surprised as she cut me off "Did you know!" she asked still sobbing uncontrollably "Know...about what?" I asked, I was very confused but Thalia ignored my response and screamed at me "DIID YOU FUCKING KNOW!" she screamed as I winced, I never seen her so angry before "Thalia, what are you talking about, whats wrong?" I asked calmly grabbing her shoulders gently as she pushed me off her and slapped me again, this time so hard I fell to the floor. Then she bowed her head and still crying spoke words I never thought I would hear, but she spoke so soft I barely heard them at all, my heart still stopping though when she said them "I'm pregnant" Thalia said softly as I looked at her in shock "What?" I asked really stupid which of course made her more angry, if that was even possible "I'M PREGNANT" she screamed so loud that if the big three's cabins were not so far away from others that many people would have heard her. I got up from the floor slowly and I wanted to hug her but resisted, as Thalia walked over and sat on the edge of my bed crying her heart out.

I wanted to say something, do something to show I would be there for her, that I would not leave her but to be honest I was still very much in shock of hearing the words she spoke, we were only sixteen, we were to young to have a child and besides it was an accident, the night that happen was not but the condom that broke was. Still there was no way in Hades I was going to leave Thalia alone with our child, and to face the world as a single mother. I was not going to be like my father who I did not know intill I was twelve, I was going to stay by our child intill I grew old and died and maybe even after thet if Lord Hades allowed it, I won't deny it by saying I was not scared, what were we going to say to our frieds, by the gods what were we going to say to our parents I mean sure my mom was going to be upset but Zeus is going to kill me once he finds out, Thalia was my cousin but she was also my girlfriend and one true love, first I had to deal with Thalia and then we could face our friends and family together.

Being very careful with my words, I went and sat by the other side of Thalia and put one arm around her as she leaned on my shoulder crying, neither of us spoke finally after ten mintues she composed herself enough to speak, her voice broken and sore from crying so much "What are we going to do?, can we really raise a child by ourselves?" Thalia asked softly as I did not answer instead I just held her tighter before I whispered into her ear gently "I don't know...but I do know that we will be together in this...I won't leave you Thalia Linda Grace...I swear on the river Styx" I spoke calmly as a loud thunder clap roared outside the cabin, the promise made, but it mattered not for I knew in my heart what I said to be true.

We sat together, two sixteen year old, demigod children, one of sea and one of sky awaiting the growth and birth of our first born child.

**Thalia's p.o.v**

When I thought of having kids I thought of being married, being into my twentys having my first or second child, but now here I was sixteen years old pregnant with my cousin as well as boyfriend's child. I was scared, tired, hungry and very angry for reasons I did not even know, I loved Percy that I won't deny and he knew it but this...this was just too far over our heads, right? The Fates were cruel, but they were just and sitting here worrying about the negitve was never going to change anything, besides we both had ADHD so we could not just sit around thinking about the future like normal teenage couples. Finally after 15 minutes of talking we thought it be best if we told our closest friends first, one because they were always there for us, and two because they were going to find out soon enough in time as long as I did not have a miscarriage.

Half an hour later, once we found all our best friends and were around a private area we talked "So whats the deal with getting us all together?" Nico asked as he looked at Grover, Annabeth and Rachel then Percy and me, normally I would have made a smart remark or snapped at him or something but this time I kept my mouth shut, partly cause I did not have the heart to make a joke partly because I was still sad of what we were gong to tell them all "W...we have to tell you all something" Percy said neverously and I could feel his discomfert, getting your cousin/girlfriend knocked up was not a great way to start a converstion. "What?" Annabeth asked softly looking from me to Percy and seeing the seriousness in our eyes, like we were able to tell them we were breaking up which in my mind was of equal pain to what we really about to tell them, once Annabeth's voice softened everyone stopped joking around and looked at us as I took a deep breath hoping and praying to the gods I would not regreat this. "I...I'm pregnant" I said so softly it was barely louder then a whisper but everyone heard me clearly, hell you could hear a pin drop in that slience.

For about five minutes everyone was deadly quite then two things happened at once, one I did expect and one I did not, first both Annabeth and Rachel came to me and hug me telling me it was going to be all right and they'll be there for me and so on, next Nico and Grover in anger I never seen them before punched Percy in the face from two different sides, their fist going so fast they ended up knocking their own fist hard but ignored the pain to scream at Percy as he fell painfully to the ground "You Idiot, haven't you ever heared of a condom?" Grover yelled shaking his fist where he hit Percy and Nico "Forget protection!, don't you know what this means!, they are half sea and half sky!, so if this child of theirs is born, it's going to be a full demigod!, more powerful then a normal one and its going to be half sea and half sky as well!" Nico screamed in anger and excitment as I winced, one for Nico calling our child an "it" and two beacuse what he was saying was true, if our child is born then not only will he/she be more powerful then normal demigods because he/she was a full demigod but he/she will be attacked more and it will cause more bad then good in the long run, despise the fact that he/she would be the grandchild of Posidon and Zeus which is both good/bad more or less.

After ten minutes of long cold slience Annabeth always being the one with a plan spoke "Well...how about we deal with Pecry's and Thalia's child being a full demigod and being attacked by monsters later?, on a happier note we are going to be aunt's and uncle's guys, isn't that execting!" Annabeth laughed as Nico, Rachel and Percy nodded but Nico shook his head "Ok, yeah sure i'm happy for you two...or atleast I would be if you two were not cousin's and Zeus was not Thalia's father" Nico said turning away from us as what he said sank into us, more Percy then us really "Damn it!, i'm going to die!" he shouted as nobody not even Nico spoke, it was true more or less, Zeus was not much of a "I'll always stick around with you" father but he was still my dad and the last time I checked whenever you get your daddy's little girl knocked up the father comes after the boy with a shotgun, or in our case lighting bolt's, wow life's a bitch.

(Five hours later) After telling Percy's mom and Chiron about me being pregnant (in which Percy's mom had a heart attack (she's ok though) and Chiron almost stabbed Percy though with a spear) we told them the best choice for us would be to go to Mount olympus and tell the gods our news, which Chiron still angry with Percy (poor Percy) yelled at us to go and if Zeus blasted the son of the sea down with a lighting bolt in rage then it was not his fault. So after two hours, one for the trip on Blackjack Percy's flying peguis (stupid horse) and one for a speech of what we were going to say to them at last we reached the hotel and pushed the botton to enter Mount olympus, I took Percy's hand in my own as he squeezed it hard making me flinch, normally I once again being Thalia "the smart mouth" Grace would make a joke or something to lighten the mood but I knew that this was just to serious a topic to even try, so instead I just kissed Percy on the cheek and told him everything's going to be fine as he did not speak and at last we reached the 600 floor, only the Fates knew what would happen now.

**Percy's p.o.v**

I was going to die, who the hell was I kidding that I was not, damn my life sucks, but I was and always was going to be there for Thalia and that was never going to change. One we entered Mount olympus, we calmly walked towards that thrones of the gods hand in hand as the gods we discussing something of either major or minor importance, finally after two minutes Lord Hermes the god of thives and travel sees us at last and clears his thoart to get the rest of the gods attention as they all looked at us, no doubt already knowing that we are already together as Lady Aphrodite had a huge grin on her face as well as my father, but we ignored them as we bowed before the gods "Ahhh...son of the seas, and my dear daughter of the sky?, why have you come on such notice?" Lord Zeus asked with an unusal warmth as he and the others gods looked waited for our response, I was a complete blank ok I won't deny that at all, but Thalia thank the gods for her had everything covered "Father, my lords and ladies alike..we have some uh...interesting news" Thalia said softly as Lady Hera nerrowed her eyes, of course being the goddess of childbirth she would already know what we were about to say as Lady's Aphrodite grin got wider and my heart froze, Thlaia senseing my brain and heart stop under pressure spoke for me, taking a deep breath she spoke the words loud and clear that made me once again freeze in shock even though I already knew her words "I...i'm pregnant" Thalia said slowly as many of the gods gasp, my own father included, while Lady Aphrodite clapped her hands in joy, and Lady Hera scowled but Lord Zeus's face held rage, now let me tell you people I seen Zeus angry before being the king of the gods can get you pretty ticked off but once he heard those words come out of Thalia's mouth he was so mad with rage I knew that I was going to die.

In an instant Zeus wrote my death warrent "PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zues screamed in rage while standing up from his throne and with a lighting bolt in his hand (don't ask me where it came from) he threw it straight at me, for more then stupid reasons I ran, missing the bolt an inch before it it the ground knocking me 30 feet away from the other thrones as another one was thrown at me and me running again, this time the bolt hitting me straight it the back, if not for my Achilles spot I would have been blasted right to Hades right now, but instead I flew more then fifty feet away, my shirt vaporised along with a quarter of my pants, getting up very slowly with so much pain I nearly blacked out, which was a big mistake, as another lighting blot came at me and hit my chest so hard I thought it cracked my spine as I went flying right towards the stairs before I heared Thalia yelling at her father to stop before everything went black.

**Thalia's p.o.v**

I saw Percy fall straight towards the stairs as I ran to see if he was alright, my vison blurred with tears from my father being so cruel and fearing that Percy was dead, after the thrid lighting bolt Posidon, Percy's father grabbed Zeus throwing arm in an attemp to stop him "That's enough brother...I think the boy I learned his lesson!" the sea god screamed as Zeus shoved his brother aside but did not attack anymore and sat down rubbing his temple in annoice "Father...I-" I spoke trying to say something before I ran to see if Percy was ok "GET OUT!...YOU MAY BE MY DAUGHTER AND THAT CHILD IN YOUR WOMB MAY BE MY GRANDCHILD BUT THAT BOY WILL NEVER BE AN ALLY OF MYSLEF AGAIN...IF HE EVER ENTERS THE SKY EVEN ON HIS HORSE I WILL BLAST HIM OUT OF THE SKY AND YOUR CHILD WILL BE FATHERLESS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME DAUGHTER OF THE SKY!" Zeus screamed as I bowed my head in shame and nodded then running down the stairs to see a bloody and very scarred but alive Percy as I took him in my arms and carried him to the elevator, like I said before the Fates were cruel but they were just.

(Four months later) I was already four months pregnant and it was taking a toll on me, I was always hungry, moody or down right bitchy, but i'm glad my friends and boyfriends was there for me, without them I would have not be able to go though with this, because of my mood swings Percy (healed quickly thanks to water and help form the Apollo kids, only having a large black scar on his chest and back but saying to me with a kiss that everything comes at a price) and I fought all the time and then alpogized after we both calmed down. I was so upset one time that I accused him of cheating on me with Annabeth once because he was with her alot, we fought for three days and nights I even punched Annabeth in the face with a lighting fist because I was so pissed and I also called her a slut but once they both told me why they were together alot (to try to build a crib and a room for our child, which we found out was going to be a girl, still talking about names) I alpogized to them both and told Annabeth I was so sorry that I really did not mean to say or do what I did, she forgave me telling me it's normal for a pregnant women to get jealous and assume the wrong ideas, after that we all talked about where should we put the baby, I said and most agreed that putting out child in my cabin would be best since Percy's cabin was close, after that I kissed my boyfriend goodnight and we went to bed.


	5. The gift of a child

**Disclamier: I do not own PJO or anything about it...but I do own Robin Ellan Grace**

**Percy's p.o.v**

(Five months later) Finally after nine emotional, crazy and annoying Thalia "the smart-ass" Grace months and fights the baby was due to be born any day now, it being October 17, the wind was cold and I myself was bored. Lokking at a very pregnant Thalia I will amdit was not a pretty sight but she was my girlfriend and I would stick by her no matter what, we both agreed on the the name Robin Ellan Grace because Robin was a name that Thalia liked and I myself liked the name Ellan, Grace being of course after Thalia's last name, we fought about it her yelling at me that the child should take my last name but I told her to stop running from the past, finally after two days of fighting she agreed with me as I held her close and stoking her hair slowly, a day later here we were on the deck looking over the lake talking about our lives and how we wanted to improve it for our child "Percy?" Thalia spoke softly as I looked her in the eyes and smiled "Yes?" I asked as Thalia had tears in her eyes because of her emotions "I...I don't want our child to be like us...I want her to have a normal life...atleast intill she is 13...please" Thalia spoke slowly as I held her close and kissed her cheek "Are...are you sure...I mean we both know she's going to be a powerful full demigod, but hiding what she will become and what she will learn is cruel don't you think" I asked as she took a deep breath before speaking again "Please...I just want her to try to grow up normal, we don't have to not tell her about the greek gods and all though, but I want her to know she's safe...atleast for a while Kelp for brains" Thalia spoke as I held her hand more tightly and smiled "...Alright..I see if I can get a job after school..and of course a car and house but sooner or later she's going to learn who she is" I told her gently as she nooded "I know" Thalia said and once again laided her head on my shoulder as we looked at the calm waves before us.

(Three hours later) It was just three hours after we were by the deck that Thalia (who was watching me and Annabeth swordfight) stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs that her water broke and that the baby's coming, I swear once she said that everything froze...then went to hell. While Nico, Grover and myself were carrying Thalia to the Big house, Annabeth, Rachel and Juniper (Grover's girlfriend) ran along with ten Apollo kids (both male and femlale) to move and get everything ready for Thalia and the baby.

**Thalia's p.o.v**

Ok, first things first...whoever the fuck said that having a baby was the best part of a womens life is a mother fucking lier, all I felt was pain as I was laided down on a couch that had a white blanket over it, Percy and Annabeth were by my side each holding both my hands as Rachel took off my shorts and panties and telling one of the Apollo kids to get a blanket, sure I was having a baby but I like everyother women did not want some random people looking at my pussy while I gave birth, once a blanket was covered over my "area" Rachel stood in front of me with gloves on, yelling orders to the Apollo kids and Grover and Nico to get out before she throws them out. "Ok, Thalia..obviously i'm going to be deilvering your baby which would be my niece..now I need you to breath and push when I tell you to alright" Rachel asked as I nodded squezing Percy's hand harder then I meant to as he yells in pain, suddenly Hera appers and looks at me with amusment "Having fun?" she ask's as I scream at her to get this child out of me as she just laughs

"I'm the goddess of childbirth, girl...I'll be with you during all this but its not a easy quest" Hera laughs as I was about to scream at her where she can shove her quest when Rachel yells "Ok PUSH!" as I push with all my might, as I felt the baby coming out and another contraction racks my body and Rachel yells at me to push again and I do the same as the first. Finally after 45 minutes of torture and one last heart felt push and scream I immediately feel the force of the weight of the baby gone and hear a small scream as Percy's and myself's child Robin Ellan Grace took her first breath into the cold, dark world, our child was born. Hera nodded in approvel before disappering (Gods right?) as Rachel cleaned off my child and yelling its a girl, which we all already knew before handing her to me. Robin was beautiful, she had black hair like both myself and Percy's, she had Percy's deep green and blue sea eyes, my nose, Percy's lips and my ears as I held her close to my chest wanting to never let go of the child I held in my arms "You did it Thalia, you did it" Percy spoke beside me before giving me a kiss on the cheek and looking at our child while I was crying with a smile, we were no longer two, but three.

**Percy's p.o.v**

I just can't believe how beautiful our daughter is, she looks a equal part of both Thalia and me which I liked and she was my daughter. After twenty four hours of making sure the baby was healthly and that nothing was wrong with her, Rachel gave us our daughter back once Thalia was on clean white sheets and her strength back as I held her hand "Sorry that took so long guys...we had to make sure nothing major was going to happen to the baby" Rachel said handing Robin to Thalia as she took her gently and a smile was on her face in an instent and she was talking to her softly as I opened the door to bring Grover, and Nico with Juniper in to see the baby "Ohh...she's so beautiful!" Juniper said in awe as Grover nodded taking Juniper's hand in his own, Nico only smiled as he looked at his niece and Rachel and Annabeth brushed a tear from their eyes, this was Robin's family, now and forever more.

(Two weeks later) Once we were told it was safe to bring Robin out of Camp Half-blood we (Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Annabeth, Grover and myself with Robin of course) went straight to my mother's house, as soon as she opened the door to see us she slapped me hard across the face, telling me if I ever did anything stupid like that again she'll have my head, two seconds after that she looked at her grand daughter and smiled before asking to pick her up, once we were in the house and comfortable my mom asked us what we were going to do now and I told her how I would look for a job and try to get a car if I could, thats when Paul threw me the keys to his car "For being a man, and being there for your girlfriend and daughter" he laughed as I stared at his, now mine keys in awe and thanked him as he just smiled "The hood is still not fixed though" he laughed as I thought about how much that would cost when Thalia took my hand and dragged me out to the balconey "Whats up Pinecone face?" I asked as she smiled and punched my arm hard before taking a deep breath and speaking "Having our daughter changed me Percy...I know New York is not the best place to raise a child but at least its a start right?" she asked as I nodded before putting my arm around her waist "More then you know Wood skin" I laughed softly in her ear before kissing her cheek.

After about an hour or so of being with my mom we headed back to camp, once we got there everyone left us alone to bring Robin to her new home/cabin, Annabeth and myself have been working for weeks on the baby's room, one side of Thalia's cabin her own, the other side Robin's as it held a wooden crib with little horse's and stars above it and a small stuff teddy bear with the words "Child of love" on it, also a wallpaper of butterflies and faries, random but it was a girl's wallpaper cover on all Robin's side of the room, we also put an adult rocking chair for either me or Thalia to sing or talk to our child on one side of the crib, the statue of Zeus put all the way in a corner far away from Robin's side of the room, I guess Thalia was still mad at what he did to me and she did not want it scaring the baby, which I could understand, there was also a small little rocking horse just for Robin when she was able to ride it of course as I smiled and laughed thinking how much Thalia would hate all of this but she just frowned looking at the wall paper and smiled looking at the bear before putting Robin gently to sleep as we stood together side by side watching our little girl sleep.

**Review please, tell me how you like it, next chapter coming up in a bit.**


	6. Family trust

**Thalia's p.o.v**

The nights gave me a headache, the baby screaming at four in the moring or earlier, normally I would choke the living hell out of someone if they woke me up that early but I could not do that to my daughter so instead I just picked her up from her crib, sat in the rocking chair and gentlely sung to her, now granted I was not a great singer but I think it was just Robin hearing my voice that made her calm down and fall asleep making me smile and kiss her on the forhead before I put her back in her crib. The days were not so bad, many people ask how I was and if they could see or hold the baby, to which I sometimes agreed to, even Lady Artemist came to me one day asking if she could see the baby, I bowed in respect when she appered, if I never fell in love with Percy things might have been different and I could have been a hunter, instead I was the mother of a little girl and the girlfriend of the son of the sea, while I don't back my choice, I sometimes even now wonder what would have happen if I have chosen to be a hunter instead.

"Thalia" Artemist nodded to me as I bowed before her herself wearing a green robe with her sliver eyes, lucky I was not holding Robin before I bowed "I know that you had a daughter, I was wondering if I may see her" Artemist asked slowly as I nodded and went to get Robin from Percy who was holding her near the deck by the lake, the sight made me smile as I asked Percy if I could have Robin as he nodded and went with me to see Lady Artemist, he bowed in respect before the goddess as I handed Robin to her. Looking at the little baby with a sad smile she put her hand on the little baby's top left arm as her hand suddenly flashed sliver and me being a mother tryed to ran up and push Artemist out of the way of my child why Percy held me back "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed in rage as Artemist held her hand up calmly, "Peace daughter of sky, I would never cause harm to any child..I am the goddess of protection after all...I have blessed little Robin with the Protection of Artemist, it is a blessing that promise's that in the most times of danger my hunters and myself will be there for her. Granted I will not come if it is a major or minor wound, only if it is necessity young one...the choice you have made was of your own free will and for that I can not judge you Thalia Grace, I will do what I can to protect your daughter, may Olympus be with you" Artemist said softly as I looked upon Robin's arm to see a sliver bow and arrow with a half moon behind it on my child's arm as Artemist handed our daughter back to me and smiled before disappering from sight as Percy looked at the tattoo before chuckling "Wow a tattoo and she's not even one yet, guess we are going to have to ground her when she's older huh?" he spoke as I glared at him and walked away with Robin in my arms thinking about what Lady Artemist said.

Not even five minutes later Lady Hestia appered before me in a brown robe with her golden eyes and smiling as I was in shock "L...Lady Hestia" I said surprise as I was trying to find a way to bow to her without dropping little Robin who was asleep in my arms but Hestia held out a hand to stop me, "It is alright..I understand your awkward position Thalia Grace, you do not have to bow to me with a child in your arms...I came here because I was wondering if I may take a picture of the lovely new family" Hestia asked kindly as I smiled and called to Percy who was walking towards us anyway "Lady Hestia" Percy said to the goddess and bowed before her as she nodded before Percy took Robin and I bowed to. After I got up from the ground I told Percy what Lady Hestia was here for to which Percy with a huge smile agreed, sitting down next to the forest I held Robin in my arms as Percy sat behind me and put his arms gently around my neck, both of us smiling as Hestia took the picture, once she got a few shots she nodded for us to stand "Thank you...I just thought this would make a amazing family photo, even Hera agree's...oh before I forget, Zeus say's that he would like to see you both, without Robin..we are having a debate about the baby's future" Hestia said softly before disappering, leaving me in shock and wonder of what the gods could want with our daughter.

**Percy's p.o.v**

Oh great, another chance where I could get blown out of the sky or earth damn it!, Thalia knew of my discomfert with meeting her father again but nonetheless if we wanted to see what the gods want with our daughter then we had to go, taking a cab so I did not get blown out of the sky (even though it cost alot) we arrived at the hotel and not pausing we got into the eleavtor to the 600 floor to meet the gods, Thalia was pissed yelling that if they though they were going to decide our little Robin's fate they had another thing coming, I do hope though that Robin is ok with her aunt Rachel while we were gone. Once we got to the place of the gods, Thalia immediately ran up the stairs to scream at the gods, by the time I got there I was breathing hard but Thalia was breathless waiting for me no doubt, turning around as all the gods were there, even Dionysus, Hestia, Hades and Persephone as Zeus looking once at me in rage spoke "Well it clearly seems you have got our invitation, now it seems we don't have to discess what you are here for" Zeus spoke calmly as I nearly fainted in fright but Thalia was furious "What the hell do you want with our daughter!" Thalia being the fearless women that she is screamed as Zeus pounded his fist on the side of his thone in anger "DON'T YOU DARE ADDRESS THE GODS IN THAT TONE GIRL!" Zeus yelled so loud lighting cracked the sky but Thalia ignored it to yell again (sometimes I wish she was not so stubborn, but she did have a point) "I'll ask..no i'll tell you all one more FUCKING TIME IF YOU WANT TO GET TO MY DAUGHTER THEN YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HAVE TO GET PAST ME!" Thalia screamed so loud even some of the gods flinched but Zeus did not even blink.

In a flash though he threw a lighting bolt straight at Thalia who grabbed it and threw it to her right like it was nothing, the blast so big and loud it could have been enough to destory an entire town but Thalia did not move an inch as she glared at her father, even Zeus looked a little fazed before a grin lit up his face and he laughed so hard tears rolled down his face but Thalia only frowned and I nearly peed my pants. A few minutes later Zeus calmed down to speak again "Ahh...you are my daughter indeed young Grace, I am proud that you had such a powerful, beautiful daughter even if it was with that boy" Zeus spoke as my own father frowned at the god of the sky's choice of words "You and Perseus are bold that I will not deny, your daughter I fear will be as headstrong as you there is no doubt about that...therefore even though we know that the child is a full demigod we wish to bless her, here take this as our gift to the daughter of sky and son of sea's child" Zeus spoke with a smile as he lifted his left hand and a light flashed in front of Thalia as she grabbed the item myself getting closer to look, the item was a golden heart locket, when upon opening it was a picture of me, Thalia and Robin (the one Hestia took) together smiling as Thalia had tears in her eyes looking at it "Thank you" she said softly looking at Zeus while she brushed away her tears as Zeus only nodded, pride on his face "That is not a normal locket Thalia, upon tapping it three times it shall being forth a scythe made by Hephaestus himself, no matter if it gets lost or stolen it will return to Robin around her neck like a necklace the same as Percy's pen" Zeus laughed as Thalia tapped the locket three times and it turned into a scythe in an instant.

The wood was a pine white while the blade was sliver but held on one side streks of blue lighting with a cloudly background and on the other it held waves of the sea (no doubt because Robin was the granddaughter of Posidon and Zeus) as Thalia smiled and asked how to change it back which Zeus replied to touch the weapon to her heart which she did and it turned back into a locket in a instant "Now that is to cool, thank you" Thalia laughed as the gods nodded, myself just to nervous to really say anything "Now then, on account of your daughter's fate" Zeus spoke as Thalia looked up with her eyes nerrowed as Zeus cleared his thoart but Thalia spoke before him "I want my daughter to have a normal life" she said calmly as Zeus looked at his daughter in confusion "Why?" he asked "Because...you all don't know how hard it is for us demigods, how much of a fight it is for our lives, I know that it won't last forever...but please, just intill she's old enough to understand whats going on around her, please father and my lords and ladies" Thalia pleaded, her eyes close to tears as Zeus looked at his daughter with a sad smile, "All in favor?" he asked softly as seven held up their hands "All in disagreement?" Zeus spoke as six held up their hands and Thalia hugged me as I smiled wiping her tears off her face "It is choice of the gods that Robin Ellan Grace shall stay hidden from monsters and other supernatural things intill she at least 13 years old, by the time she is 13 she must be at Camp Half-blood, is that understood?" Zeus said with his eyes hardened as both Thalia and myself nodded "Very well, travel well son of sea and daughter of sky, and raise my grand daughter well" Zeus spoke as we walked away hand and hand to be with our daughter, at last we were a family.


	7. Intro to book two:Child of destruction

**Disclamier:I do not own PJO, please review and tell me how you like it, no flames about the pairing but I well take flames on anything else, thanks. **

**Thalia's p.o.v**

(One week later) I still can't believe it, the gods have agreed to keep my, I mean our child normal atleast intill she was 13, and they listened to my demands. As I held my daughter close to my chest I thought of what life Percy and I were going to have with our child, Percy was swordfighting with Annabeth (again) and Rachel was playing peek-a-boo with Robin who would would laugh so cute when she found Rachel. Suddenly I felt a very cold chill up my spine as I gasp in shock, Rachel looked at me worried as I turned around to look at what caused the chill, I looked at a cloaked figure who's face I could not even see as he/she had a hood over their head, Percy and Annabeth hearing my vioce in both shock and anger turned around to look at the mysterious person, Percy stood in front of me with his sword in his hand in an instant shielding myself and both Rachel and Robin from whoever was in front of him as Annabeth stood on his other side, knife in hand while the figure only laughed and spoke, his/her voice sounding so cold and heartless it sent a shilver up all our spines but Robin who did not even know what was happening.

"_Why hide the Child of destruction from her fate, sky and sea warriors?, would you not rather have her die in the hands of one who knows no bound when it comes to death...give me the Child of destruction Oracle, this does not have to be your death as well" _the evil heartless stranger spoke as I was enraged by calling my child evil "You bastard!" I screamed pushing Percy out of the way as I brought forth my shield and spear stabbing at the stranger who dodged with ease before bringing out a black wood with sliver bladed scythe and slashing at me cutibng my arm as I cried out in pain, Percy coming out of nowhere and sliced at the person who barely dodged in time as the blade tore his/her cloak and the figure sighed "_I have no quarrel with you sea and sky warriors, stand aside and let death come to the Child of destruction_" the evil person spoke as I screamed in so much rage lighting cracked the sky with a loud boom with Percy as angry as myself as waves of water spalshed against the ground of the lake hard "It is when you try to touch our daughter you mother-fucker!"Percy screamed bringing a wave to come crashing down on the cloak person as I at the same time striked the water with lighting, the whole ground burned with fire and smoke as Percy with water cleared it. With shock as the smoke and flames cleared the cloaked figure stood breathing hard and with a emotionless laugh spoke "_I see you have some spirit, sea and sky warriors...the Child of destruction is dangerous and will bring death upon demigods, but I will deal with her..and you at another time...in till we meet again_" he/she spoke disappering in smoke as Percy, Annabeth and myself stabbed at the figure but missed as he/she was gone, for now.

After we apologized and explained to Chiron what happened and the other campers came to see the huge mess, we both held Robin to our hearts as Rachel suddenly stood up, her eyes glowing and green mist spewing out of her mouth as she spoke "_The Child of destruction will bring the world to flames, a choice of life or death will be made, many new enemies will then awake, a Hero of victory will rise, then all of life shall see Death wield it's scythe" _Rachel spoke as we stared in shock, not at her but at the prophecy she spoke, even she herself looked heartbroken as we as a family, Rachel , Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Percy and myself hugged Robin Grace...or what the forces of evil called...The Child of destruction.


End file.
